


Repetition

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: "Does that feel good?"Just an exchange between lovers.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Repetition

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is so old and so short but I still adore it.

“Does that feel good?”

Below him, Gabriel arches his back a little and grinds against him. His fingers dig into the sheets. He nods once.

“Yeah.” Jack rolls his hips, hands gently grasping his sides, and Gabriel sighs. This long, relaxed sigh. “Yeah,” he says again. He swallows hard when Jack leans down to kiss his neck, stubble scraping the sensitive skin. “ _Yeah…_ ”

They’re just… so old, sometimes. It’s an absent thought that crosses Jack’s mind as he thrusts into Gabriel; pace slow and only slowing more when he catches his husbands lips in a long kiss. There are things they don’t do anymore–can’t do anymore. Positions that Jack’s not sure they even managed before. They’re not exactly grandpas at this point, no, but so much is sore and tired and the mere memory of the time they fucked against a brick wall makes him ache. They had fun then, at least.

Now? Gabriel’s breath catches, close to his ear, and he rocks his hips just a touch rougher than before. There’s no real hurry but it’s nice. The noises, the hand grasping at his gray hair, the low heat building in him. Gabriel’s other hand tightens on the sheets and he pulls the corner off the mattress. Oh well. They were going to have to wash sheets after this anyway. It’s simpler that way. Like a lot of things about them; both then and now. Simple. Just the way it needs to be.

And does it feel good? Well…

Gabriel huffs softly and presses his nose against Jack’s collarbone. He plants a few wet kisses on it, breathing heavily between, and smiles against his skin every time his lips touch it. Jack grabs a handful of his ass and pushes in slow and deep while squeezing at it, bites back a moan at the feeling. There’s hot panting breath against his neck and a little groan when he does. Neither of them are far at all but there’s no need to rush. Their encounters are more about quality than speed of service now. If anything, they live to linger in the in-between of it all; teeter on the edge and simply bask in the growing warmth they can make. Simply because they can.

And does it feel good? _Yeah, yeah, yeah._


End file.
